


Three Times The Fun

by maxv1d



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, OOC David? Maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxv1d/pseuds/maxv1d
Summary: Whilst last time was Max's idea, this time, Nikki decides to take her own spin of ideas, and again, drags David in with them. Of course, at this point, it's not really a surprise she ends up taking a bit more than she can handle. Or maybe it's something about David that has Max hating him more than he ever has before.





	Three Times The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12928488 ...Man, why can't we actually link stuff in these things?  
> Requested by anon on the story above. Yeee

Not long after the last time, Nikki became desperate for her own kind of fun. Max had his moment – and although she’d pleasantly enjoyed it, something else was stirring in her mind. Every thought of it easily aroused her, and yet, no amount of Max or masturbation could bring the thought out of her mind.

She wanted it, and she wanted it so bad. Yet, Nikki’s thoughts were only registered in moans. And mistakes, that was for sure. Despite his name being called out loud and clear, she got lost in her fantasies, and abruptly, it switched.

“D-Dav- David!” she cried, feeling the pleasure run through her body. And then, it stopped. Nikki was not so tense, as confused. Max was not so upset, as slightly annoyed.

“Really, Nikki?”

The female let out a breath, before the moment caught up with her. Slowly, she looked away. “Sorry. I’ve just been having a lot of thoughts lately. I know I’ll always love you, but…”

“Yeah, I get it. I mean, I practically forced last time on you, even if you didn’t seem to mind…” Max leaned down, pressing a kiss to her clit, which elicited a gasp from Nikki. “Clearly, with what I’m hearing from your mouth today. Seriously, what’s on your mind, though?”

Another breath let her mouth, before she flopped back against the bed again, looking up at the ceiling. “Well, as you know, I haven’t really been… fucked, yet. There’s dangers in it, of course, but… I was thinking – if we could rummage through David’s cabin, find a couple of condoms, maybe we could get him to join in, so…”

“So?” Max raised an eyebrow, though there was no denying his arousal with the thought of the situation, too.

“I could take you both at the same time!” Nikki chimed, somewhat. Max thought for a bit, but- fuck, this wasn’t going to get out of his head, either.

“Fuck you, Nikki. Why do you have to tease me like this?” Max groaned, feeling the hand run up his pants, pressing against his bulging member. “Alright, alright. We’re doing this shit. Get dressed.”

As for David, Max figured – it’d be easy. They still had blackmail material on him, as any situation could be changed to make it seem like _they_ were being abused. Pretty easy, honestly. He hopped off the bed, peering out of the tent while Nikki dressed, looking up at the sky. The moon was up – but not too high. Seemed like a perfect time for David to be in bed, but not yet asleep.

The two trailed off, whispering along the way. Plenty of shushing. They reached up to the handle, and creaked open the door. It wasn’t a surprise to either of them that David hardly noticed – thankfully. What _was_ a surprise was what _they_ heard the moment they made their way into the room.

“I don’t understand… why can’t I stop thinking about it? It was so disgusting, and yet…”

Max felt a grin form on his face, as Nikki sneaked off around the corner. She knew she couldn’t get to the draws without being noticed, but she figured someone else was going to take care of that.

Or the door shutting. That worked too. David opened his eyes, rolling over immediately from his spot on the bed. He glanced towards the door, slight fear rushing through him. “Uh- hello? Is anyone there?”

“Hey David. Nice tent you’ve got there,” Max said, smirking. He leaned against the dresser, casually, as David whipped his head to face him. Yeah, there was that look.

“…Max. Max, you can’t—”

“Can’t _what_ , David? Can’t fuck you? Sure, that’s what you said last time. And judging by what I’m seeing now…” Max stepped closer, hands sliding into the pocket of his jeans. “You enjoyed it.”

“…No, no, I—”

“Oh, for _fucks sake_ , David, why can’t you just admit it? Oh, wait, because you’ll get arrested or some shit? God, get _over it!_ We’re the ones who raped you, not the other fucking way around.” Max jumped up onto the bed, hands then resting on his hips. “But for _now_ , I’d say it’d be _really_ fucking great if you cooperated. See, Nikki—”

Max blinked, before looking down at the ground. His eyes lowered, lacking amusement. “Nikki, you can stand up now. He knows we’re here.”

“Oh, right! Got it!” Casually, Nikki stood up, rummaging through his drawers. A light, humming tune came from her as she dug through the countless amounts of little trinkets (and the occasional underwear).

“Is this all some… _game_ to you, Max? You could get in serious trouble for this in the future,” David pleaded. Max scoffed, looking to the side.

“Do I look like I care about that shit? I’ll take the blame, Nikki will go free, or I could possibly even get _you_ arrested. Oh, wouldn’t that be a dream.” There was little remorse in his words. Max hardly gave a single fuck about any shitty human being on this planet. If it wasn’t for his love for Nikki, the count would drop to zero.

David remained silent, lowering his eyes to the ground. Max smirked. “Anyways, let’s not worry about that now. See, Nikki had this idea, and it sounds- well, really fucking hot. So how about you quit worrying, and just have fun while it lasts, David?”

David frowned.

“Okay, let me rephrase.” Max stepped forward, pressing his foot down gently on David’s dick – yet, harsh enough to elicit the painful gasp from his lips. Yeah, that was what he wanted to hear. “My _girlfriend_ wants to be fucked, and so help me, if you don’t go along with it I will fuck you up so bad you won’t even be able to see the light of day. Do you understand, _Davey?_ ”

There was a whimper. Then a nod. Both actions caused the throbbing of his own, but – no surprise, Max easily ignored it. It’d get it’s fill later. “Alright then, seems we’ve _come_ to an agreement.” Max let out a low chuckle after his words, lifting his foot off David’s pants.

“Here we go!” Nikki chimed, finally, and crawled up onto the bed, pressing the condom into Max’s hand. He looked over it weirdly, but shrugged anyways. He knew what they were, but that didn’t stop him from finding the whole thing odd. It wasn’t like he’d _used_ one before, after all. Seen? Yes, but pictures hardly gave you the idea of the real thing.

“Alright, David! You gotta know how this shit works better than I do,” Max said, fiddling with the package in his hands. Carefully, he slid it out, before leaning down in front of David. Grasping his pants, he easily lowered them down to his knees, the erect dick appearing in front of him.

“Man, that thing _is_ huge! How the fuck do you even hide this thing?” Max hardly even paid attention to David’s reactions as he reached out and grasped hold of the base with his hand. Okay, so the gasp was rewarding, but that was beside the point. He glared over it for a moment, from that to the condom, before letting out a groan.

“Fuck it, you’re doing it,” Max said harshly, shoving the condom in his hand.

David’s grip was shaky, as Max let go, rubbing his hand down his bare chest. He inched back a bit, grasping the other condom that was held out, before moving to release his own throbbing erection. David’s hands stopped, staring ahead for a much longer time than Max had expected. He rolled his eyes, shoving a hand against his cheek. “Hey, you fucking pedo. Eyes off, this isn’t for you today.”

David quickly did as he asked – mostly because of the label. _That_ wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d be considered – not even now. Of course, by definition, this made him a hebephile, but it wasn’t as though anyone was thinking about that now.

Trying not to think about it, David rather easily slid the condom over his penis, gulping. Already, he’d come to terms with his happening – and did he want it? Who mattered more in this moment anyways – him, or Nikki? Surely, it was going to hurt. Though, she _had_ asked for it. Maybe, it would be in his best interest to _make_ it hurt.

“Ugh! Stupid- fucking- thing!” Max gripped it tightly, and quickly, David grasped hold of his wrist. Max opened his mouth to yell at him, but he spoke first.

“You’re going to break it if you do that. It’s, um, not that strong. It’s only made for stopping fluids after all. And- well, what’s in them,” David explained. After a bit of glaring, Max let out a huff.

“Fucking- fine. You do it,” Max said, folding his arms and glancing away. David blinked, before gulping and nodding his head. He grasped it gently with his hands, sliding it down the rather sensitive cock, before quickly glancing away.

It was going to drive him crazy looking at it – he knew it.

Of course, Max noticed everything. He noticed a lot of things these days. For a moment, he glanced over at Nikki – Nikki, who was partly undressed, digging her fingers into her pussy. Clearly, she’d gotten bored of waiting. Surprisingly, David was hardly even glancing her way, despite the sounds. Was he not even interested?

“Oh for fucks sake, David,” Max growled, grasping hold of his hair. Maybe he could tell he wanted this. Or maybe even he was sick of waiting right now. With one swift movement, he lowered the counsellor’s head down to his dick, pressing his lips towards it.

David’s eyes widened in alarm. “Max, you’re going to ne- mmph!” Naturally, his mouth opened, the small and yet throbbing dick shoving into his mouth. There was a groan, and David blinked, looking towards Max, before back down again.

Well, while he was at it… David lowered his head further, before letting go to drag his tongue across the side. Up and down it went, stroking every section it could. During so, Max wasn’t even thinking about half the sounds that left his mouth. Why would _he_ deny it felt good?

Unfortunately, it didn’t last that long. “Alright then! Ready!” Nikki chimed, startling the two of them from where they lay. Both had the same thought – fuck, they’d almost forgotten all about her. Letting go, David lurched back, and Max coughed, his face almost _burning_. Oh god, why?

Nikki let out a giggle. Max frowned. That hadn’t helped at all. None the less, she didn’t say anything, before jumping up on the bed. “Alright then! Max, you’ve got the front, of course! David, you’re taking the rear.”

And there was the throbbing again. Quickly, David nodded his head, and Max just rolled his eyes. Okay, no-one could deny he was eager too, but maybe he was getting _slightly_ annoyed at the other being here… even if it did make things interesting. At least he was glad David wasn’t so interested in Nikki. If anything, she was the one who should be worried about something happening between _them_. Well, if there wasn’t an obvious age difference.

Nikki positioned herself on her hands and knees – a slightly awkward pose to start off with, but who was really thinking about that. Max drifted his eyes from David to focus on _his_ girlfriend. Sliding under, he lifted his mouth up to her breast first, the eager moans slipping out that made him only more desperate to get started.

“Fff-fuck you, Nikki,” Max said, inching himself down a bit further. For a moment, there was a bit of hesitation – there was her entrance, right there, and he was supposed to push himself… in? It looked painful – for her, at least. Then again, Nikki had always been into pain, to an extent.

That, and she’d asked for it. Grasping an arm around her – and expecting Nikki to keep herself up, Max craned himself up only slightly as he poked at her entrance. There was a bit of shuffling, but even he couldn’t stop the groans as he could feel himself pushing in. God, it felt so weird, but _so_ fucking good.

What he was hearing from Nikki told him she agreed.

On the other end, David had very _little_ hesitation. For now, there was the sounds of moans and squeals he could hear, but he was going to turn those into _screams_. Of course, he knew she was far from ready, and even with his desperation, David couldn’t be _too_ cruel.

He slid a finger in, and the gasp that game from Nikki knew she hadn’t been expecting it. But there it was. David could only hear the painful moans from her now, and even if it was a major turn on, he knew this wasn’t going to be fun for her. Not as much as she’d imagined.

Painfully, David removed his fingers and hopped off the bed. Wordlessly, he left the two children to each other on the bed, groaning and moaning, and dug through the drawer near him. Grasping the tube, he squirted the cold lubricant onto his fingers, before making his way back.

Quickly, he dug it in. He knew it wouldn’t be long until the two were done, and he _was_ going to make her see _stars_.

A few moments of digging around, and, despite the sounds returning, he could tell it was big enough. So, with a hand sliding down her back, David lifted himself up, held in a breath, and slid himself in.

A long-awaited groan escaped him, combined with the loud and _wonderful_ scream from Nikki. No-one even thought at this point; who would hear them, who would not. It was so worth it. At least, that was the thoughts of horny guys. Nikki’s gasps and moans turned into screams and cries. Every word she tried came out as a cry, her throat cracking.

Max came first – easily. He’d already been riled up enough, and the liquid spread out from his cock, shooting out of him. He could feel it slide down his cock, but he barely even thought about it as he flopped back down, letting out a breath.

Nikki was close, but even she couldn’t comprehend it. It hadn’t gotten any better when Max had released. If anything, it felt worse. Every pound made her head ache, but she took it – she took every inch of it. She’d asked for it, and fuck if she was going to back at now.

The thumb pressing against her clit with fast circles spiked the pleasure, and at the very least – it eased the pain, and brought her closer with every second. With a cry, Nikki felt her release pile out – spreading all over the sheets. She could’ve collapsed. She wanted to. Yet, she could feel herself being forced to remain up – legs shaking and heart pounding.

David couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to – and he was far from done. A hand collided with her back as he thrust harder, squinting his eyes shut as he focused only on reaching the end. For when it had happened to him, it had only been pain – and yet, he had all the permission he needed to do the same. She’d _asked for it_ and she was going to fucking _get it_.

What felt like seconds for him was minutes to Nikki. For him, it was over soon – for her, it couldn’t have been over quick enough. With a rewarding feeling, David felt the liquid shoot out of him, spilling down the edge. With a breath, he pulled himself out.

Nikki’s body shook. She collapsed down, breathing heavily – her eyes falling shut into a wince. All pleasure turned into pain, and she could barely bring herself to move.

“D-Dude… what the _fuck_ was that?” Max asked breathlessly, looking towards Nikki. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, whispering softly. Yeah, sure, she’d asked for it – but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to make sure she was okay. Even so, seeing _this_ of _David?_

“Sorry. I guess the anger from that night got to me,” David said, making his way off the bed. “I’m going to shower; you two can sleep in here, I don’t care. I’ll clean up in the morning, and get you back to the tent – I’ll just tell everyone you’re sick.”

Ducking into the bathroom, David stopped, and poked his head back out again. Max stared, feeling disgusted and yet confused.

“Because you are sick, Max. I hope for your sake, it doesn’t cause any other problems in the future.”

Then, he carried on. Max flopped back onto the bed, before letting out a growl, grasping his hair. “Fuck you, David!”

“Mission accomplished, Max,” David responded from the bathroom.

“Ughhhh—!”


End file.
